Dancing Around Feelings
by henrieleagron
Summary: Faye always leave Melissa for someone else every morning. Melissa is tired of this.  Jealous!Melissa. M is just for language, and mentions of sex. And feelings, lots. Also, is kinda AU. Oneshot.


_A/N English is not my first language, as you know, so don't hate on me. Oh, the prompt was jealous. I don't think I did a good job, I'll write another one with Jealous!Faye, because this is kinda Jealous!Melissa, so... And so. Many. Feelings. I don't know where this came from. (Oh, and if you're reading How Can I Breathe, I'll update tomorrow, promise. I know I didn't update for like a month, sorry, it was Carnaval!)_

* * *

><p>Melissa woke up with the sound of the bed moving. She slowly opened her eyes to see Faye putting her shirt on.<p>

"You are not supposed to live." Melissa said as she sat on the bed with the sheets covering her naked body.

"You are not supposed to be awake." Faye said as she was putting her jeans on.

"Where are you going?" She was disbelieved Faye was leaving her in the morning, _again_.

"Lee called. He wants to see me." She answered finishing putting her boots on.

"You're kidding right?" Melissa laughed nervously, but Faye only nod. "We can't do this anymore."

The shocked expression on Faye's face was priceless, Melissa would have laughed in another circumstances.

"You're joking." She concluded. There was no way in hell Melissa was ending this. She laughed at the thought.

"I'm not joking Faye!" She threw a pillow at Faye, who only moved out of the way. "You can expect me to be cool with you leaving me to see another person."

Faye's face was unreadable, as always. But Melissa could see that she was thinking.

"We don't have anything. I did this before; it is not like you care." Faye said as she walked to the door. "It's not like _I_ care."

Melissa was staring at Faye's back. A tear escaped her eye, but she was fast enough to wipe away.

"We were supposed to be having an awesome morning sex." She was still angry, but her voice came out softer then she expected. "And I do care. I care every damn time."

Faye took a deep breath before turning around to face Melissa. She had that ridiculous flawless smirk when Melissa looked at her.

"I'll come over tonight. No need to worry."

Melissa was more pissed than ever. But it was because she was sad. Faye was breaking her _everything_. She couldn't handle anymore. Sometime in this 'friends with benefices' thing she fell in love with Faye, _for_ Faye. She had always loved Faye, but this was more intense, she was _in_ love.

But they never talked about feelings, Faye never did. And she was tired to feel this way. Used. Like Faye just wanted to use her for sex, and stuff.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Faye about to walk out the door.

"You walk out this door, and you'll never come back." She was angry again. This is not how this is supposed to happen.

"You're not serious." Faye's expression changed. There was not a smirk anymore. More like disbelieved, and confusion. "Are you sure about this?"

Melissa knew this bitch voice, but didn't work on her anymore, so she stood still. She watched as Faye's expression turned into one that she didn't recognized. Is that sadness? It lasted less than a minute, replace with the bitch one.

"Fine, whatever. I bet Lee is good in bed." She walked out the door as Melissa heart was breaking.

She sat on her bed and cried. She cried for some good 20 minutes till she realized she had to go to school. She didn't want it too, but she had too.

She had made a pretty good job with makeup, so no one was going to notice that she had been crying.

When she arrived at school she went to her locker as usual. And Faye was there waiting for her. Great, just great; she thought.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and tried to sound bored.

That same sad expression from earlier appeared again. And again was gone in seconds.

"To know if you got back to your senses. I'm still going to your house tonight." Her tone was so serious that made Melissa laugh.

"I'm on my senses. I thought you were going to Lee's after what happened earlier." She could feel heart breaking just thinking about Faye and Lee together.

"Fine! If is that what you want." Faye said angrily and walked off.

Melissa was left alone at her locker, picking up the broken pieces of her heart.

She was distracted. She kept thinking about Faye and Lee. She felt sick. She wanted to vomit every time she thought about it. Fuck Faye and Lee, she thought.

When lunch time came, she didn't know what to do. Normally she sat with Faye… But she wasn't in the mood for Faye again. Don't get her wrong, she loves the girl, but sometimes she just- anyway. Maybe she could sit with Diana and Cassie? They were at the same circle after all…

She was making her way to them when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What the- " She looked up to see Faye's smirk. Of course, who else would be, she thought.

"Came to your senses already?" She asked with that seduction tone.

That tone affected Melissa more than she would admit, but now wasn't time for that. She needed to be stronger, for her broken heart sake.

"Leave me alone Faye. I don't need this." She said turning around to walk to Diana's table.

"Why are you being like this?" Faye asked turning Melissa around by the arm again.

"Why?" She exclaimed. "Because you leave me in the morning to see another person! Fucking why Faye! I already said, I don't need this shit. You can go to Lee's now."

She was so mad, and hurt, and sad. She just went to somewhere she could be alone. She end up in the football field, but she didn't care, she just stood there till end of lunch.

The rest of the day went by the same, but she didn't see Faye anywhere. Probably fucking with Lee, she thought.

When school was over, she was glad. Now she could go home, turn on some sad music and cry.

She didn't expected to find Faye waiting for her at her car, still, there Faye was.

"Really Faye? Please, just let me go home…" She tried to get into the car, but Faye didn't let her. "Is this going somewhere?"

Faye just stared at her for a moment, and Melissa rolled her eyes. She was losing her patience. Faye took a deep breath before asking;

"Is this about… _feelings_?" She was with that cute thoughtful expression.

"Of course this is about feelings, Faye!" She face palmed. Faye was so clueless sometimes.

"I mean-" They looked at each other for some seconds till Faye whispered. "_Romantic_ feelings?"

Melissa looked into Faye's eyes. She was trying to find something, _anything_, so maybe she could tell Faye the truth. But she found nothing. Not a clue. Faye was too good hiding things. But she needed to get this out; she couldn't deal anymore, not alone.

"Yes. Romantic… feelings." She murmured.

Faye's face was unreadable as always. But this time she couldn't get anything, not even a blink.

"Can I still go tonight?" Melissa was about to say no. Of course this was all about, it always about this, she thought. "To talk…"

When Faye finished, she wondered if she was imagining things, if she heard right. Faye never talked; not about feelings.

"Whatever." She found herself saying without even think about it. She couldn't help it; she was in love with the bitchy girl. She got into the car without even look at Faye again and drove home.

She spent the afternoon doing nothing really. She tried to read a book, but she was too distracted to it. She tried to sleep, but nothing again. So she just listened to music and cry, it was the original plan after all.

When Faye arrived that night, they did _everything_ but talk. When they finished _everything_, they stood in the bed, neither said anything. The silence was absolute; till Faye broke it.

"I should go." She got up and went straight to her clothes.

Melissa got up as well and stared angrily and heartbroken (again) at Faye.

"You are not leaving me again." Her voice came out so low that she doubted Faye had listened. But when look at her with that same blankness expression she concluded she had listened.

"Sorry, but I don't dance around feelings." Faye said bitchy.

"Oh, you better start. Or you'll lose me." Melissa said with so much convection that if Faye didn't believed before, now she certainly does.

They were so into the fight, that neither realized they were still naked. Well, now Melissa realized and used the sheet to cover herself; and Faye has put her shirt.

"You know you're not serious." She was with that stupid flawless smirk on her face.

"You bet I'm." Melissa used her best bitch tone.

"And yet I'm here." Faye said as she looked around for her panties.

"You said you wanted to talk!" Melissa defended herself.

"Oh, please. You know I don't talk." She almost yelled.

Tears started to fall on Melissa's face. She couldn't deal with this, was hurting too much.

"Get out of my room." She said pointing to the door.

"What?" Faye didn't expect this.

"GET OUT!" Melissa yelled. "Go away, and don't ever come back!"

Faye's heart broke a little at that. It was already broken, since Melissa was so sad.

"Lissa, you don't know what you're saying…" Faye tried to come close to her, but Melissa only moved away.

"Don't touch me! You only use me! I'm tired of this shit! You're only breaking my heart Faye. I love you, and I don't think I can keep this anymore. It's hurting me too much, I can't deal with it." She said everything she wanted, everything she needed to say, and everything Faye needed to hear.

"Melissa, I-" Faye started and tried to touch her again, but she moved away again. "I love you, please listen to me."

"You can't fucking say that! Stay away from me." She kneeled beside the bed.

Faye's heart was breaking. Seeing Melissa suffer was too much to her. It was breaking even more as she thought about, it was her fault the girl she loved was suffering this way. It was all her fault. She was being the jerk, the asshole, the _everything_. She loves Melissa. She really does. She just didn't know how to express it without stopping to be, well, she. I know she was making the only person she really, _really_ cares about, suffer. She was hating herself.

"Melissa list to me." She started as she kneeled beside Melissa, and tried to touch her again. This time Melissa didn't move away, or said anything. As soon as Faye touched her, she felt hope. Maybe she could clear up this fucking mess. And she held Melissa. She put her between her legs and held her; they were both crying. "I love you. I really do. I can't see you like this. Is _killing_ me. I know I'm this big jerk with you, and I'm so, _so _sorry. Please don't cry. I won't leave you ever again, if you want to. I promise. I love you, I love you, I love you. How many times do you want me to say it? What do you want me to do?"

Faye was crying so hard that her face was hurt. But she didn't care. She let herself break down since this started. Just for now, she was going to be this feelings mess. Tomorrow she'll be back to her bitch-self.

They stood in silence for some minutes, trying to calm down. Faye's thoughts were flying. Where does this leaves them? Are them in a relationship now? They'll talk about this tomorrow.

Melissa wanted to sleep. She was tired of this drama. But she was afraid, what if Faye leaves her again? But she promised, she thought.

"If I sleep now," She started, finally breaking the silence. "Will you still be here when I woke up?"

At this pointing, Faye would do anything to don't see Melissa cry again. And she wasn't going to say out loud, she was still Faye after all, but she was in loving to hold Melissa, because yeah, she was in love with her.

"Yes. I'll be here."

"Do you promise?" Melissa asked with her sleepy voice.

"I promise."


End file.
